Future Fire
by Koezh
Summary: This is set in the future and about what happens if Nick is injured in an accident...
1. Chapter 1: The Drive

**Author's Note: **So my first fanfic, the characters may be OOC though to be warned. Anyway enjoy and please review, I'm eager for feedback :)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to the TV show "The Guardian" nor do I get any money from this at all**  
**

Burton Fallin sat drumming his fingers on the table and puffing on a cigarette as he waited for his son to come and pick him up, Nick had volunteered to drop him off at the auto repair shop where his car was being serviced and he was late. He scowled darkly at the door awaiting his son trying not to feel irritated by his lateness.

Finally the door opened and the disheveled blond arrived.

"About time," Burton snapped.

"Sorry," Nick apologized sounding sincere, "Anne was being fussy and then AJ threw up on me so I was late dropping them off at Lulu's, I'm sorry okay?"

Burton grunted in reply as he put out his cigarette and went to grab his coat. AJ, which was short for Alvin James was the result of a one night stand between Nick and Lulu. He didn't know which bothered him more, that Nick had had a one night stand with her or that she had been the one to tell him she was pregnant and only when she was already 5 months gone. He still loved his grandchildren though.

"Shall we go?" Burton announced sharply and followed Nick out to the car and climbed in the passenger side.

Nick was his usual quiet self and Burton couldn't really think of anything to say to him anyway. He got slightly annoyed that Nick answered his cell phone however.

"Hey Laurie..." Nick greeted the caller and Burton stopped paying attention, Laurie had to be Laurie Solt which meant LSP which meant nothing to do with him, "we have to drop by social services before I drop you off."

"What? Why?" Burton snapped sharper than he intended but couldn't repress his blaze of anger at more delay.

"New case. Need to pick up Laurie and some paperwork," Nick explained simply.

"Don't you run the place?" Burton practically yelled at him, "just get someone else to do it."

"Yes I run the place," Nick answered defensively, "we're still very short staffed, we haven't recovered our numbers since Alvin and James died, Lulu only works part time and someone else is away on maternity leave. What would you have me do okay? I can't drag lawyers to LSP and force them to work there and in the mean time we are still drowning in cases, especially with Kate Shaw's pregnancy we get some of her cases to. What exactly do you propose I do? You're just picking up your car, its not the end of the world."

Burton instantly regretted snapping at him, Nick did have a good point and the man had said o'clockish, not exactly on time. He'd just been feeling very irritated lately. At first being retired was great, plenty of time to relax and do whatever you wanted but after awhile it became boring and he missed working. The only exciting thing in his life was watching his grandchildren while Lulu worked and that never seemed to be often enough, it was hard to go from running his firm to doing nothing and he was aware he had had a short temper as of late but it wasn't like he could exactly go back to Straka &... whatever the hell it was called now.

He was considering apologizing when Nick abruptly pulled to a halt.

"What the..." Nick muttered and Burton was about to ask him what before he jumped out of the car. Burton quickly followed suit and stopped in his tracks to gape at social services.

The building was in flames, columns of smoke billowed out from the bright fire and a small plane was sticking out of the now unstable structure while people rushed out of entrance screaming in terror. Burton could only gape and stare dumbstruck at what he was seeing, he could barely believe his eyes.

"Hey Nick!" called a desperate looking pregnant woman as she made her way to them... Kate Shaw, Jake's wife.

"What happened?" Nick wondered.

"I don't know... The plane... the plane just crashed," she stuttered tearfully, "I've called 911 but... but I don't think paramedics are going to arrive in time. The building... it's... it's going to collapse!"

"Calm down, I'm sure it'll be okay," Burton offered comfortingly.

"No it won't," she wailed, "Nick, there are still kids inside and Jake... Jake was here... to visit me... for the b...baby... I'm going to lose him."

"And they're still inside?" Nick said slowly and for once in his life Burton could tell what his son was thinking.

"Y... Yes... Jake... Some kids... Laurie..." Kate answered in tears, "they're trapped. They're going to die."

Nick stared at the building for a few seconds before appearing to make up his mind.

"Nick don't-" Burton pleaded but he was ignored as Nick raced bravely into the building leaving Burton to watch the shaky building fearfully, suddenly terrified for his son's life.

He was distracted by his cell phone ringing which he numbly answered still gazing after Nick. It was Lulu.

_"Hey Burton,_" she greeted cheerfully, "_so I was wondering-"_

"Lulu, something's happened," he said as calmly as he could before taking a deep breath and explaining the situation...


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Fire

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Nick coughed loudly. All around there was blazing fire, heating the air. He felt like he was in an oven and could barely see through the thick layers of black smoke. Yet he forced himself on to the second floor.

"Help! Help! Someone! Anyone?" a desperate voice screamed above the roar of the flames. Nick glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a black hand waving frantically. Nick ran over to it and saw a door half off it's hinges blocking him. Nick grabbed it and pulled it out of the way.

"Go!" Nick told him and was surprised at how loud he had to speak above the roaring flames.

"I can't," the man choked, "my ankle, I twisted it when the building collapsed. Please help me, son." he pleaded. Nick looked carefully at him. He was quite old with short grey hair and a lined but kind face. His pale pleading eyes stood out on his dark skin. Nick bent down and helped him up noticing he wore a janitor's uniform. Nick had not gone three paces when he heard another cry for help.

"Help!" a child's voice yelled from behind.

"Wait here," Nick told the man, putting him down. Nick spun and peered through the mass of smoke. Then he realized it was not just smoke but a large gap where the floor had been driven apart, most likely by the crashed plane, and on the other side was a little boy, no older than eight. Wishing he was anywhere but here he ran at the gap and leaped across barely preventing himself from falling backwards to his death.

"Nick?"

Nick finished steadying himself and looked up at Jake. Kate would be relieved he thought- if they made it out, with Jake were some 5 other kids all choking on the smoke he had to get them out of here, but they couldn't jump across such a gap, the youngest looked only three and the oldest about 11.

"Is there anyone else up there?" Nick asked, amazed at how calm he sounded. His mind was panic stricken and kept bombarding him with questions. Was he going to die? Was he ever going to see his family again? Should he have just waited for paramedics. It was a painful struggle to breath. Should he just save himself? What about those kids and Jake or Laurie? He had to save them but had no desire to lose his life. Or did he? He shushed that thought as Jake spoke

"Laurie, she's alive just trapped behind a beam, I don't know how long she can last or if anyone else is there."

Nick nodded but secretly felt angered. He bet Jake hadn't even attempted to help her.

"I'll jump across," he paused to breath, "then you throw the kids to me, then jump yourself." Jake nodded and Nick noticed how terrified he looked. Did he look like that? Shaking his head of thoughts he leaped back across, finding the jump easier the second time.

"Okay, you kid," he pointed to the eight year old (who was nearest to the gap), " Jake will throw you across and I'll catch you, Okay?" he tried to sound as calm as possible to sooth the child's fear-filled eyes and it must have worked for the boy nodded and allowed Jake to half-throw him across. Nick caught him easily,

"steady now, stand beside that man over there and as soon as the others are across we'll all get out of here."

"My name's Bill, come to old Uncle Bill," the janitor called behind me, catching on.

They repeated the process with the other five. He went to help Bill up while Jake crossed the gap.

"Now everyone, we're gonna play follow the leader. Jake will lead and me and Bill will go behind to make sure you are following," he said gently. They still looked frightened and were coughing much more frequently but they nodded and followed Jake down the stairs and outside the building into the bright sunshine. Nick felt like he'd entered a whole other world, surely this couldn't be the same place as the dark smoke filled oven he'd just left?

"Oh Jakey!" he heard distantly. His suddenly saw his Dad running towards him.

"Nick! I'm so glad you're okay," his Dad smiled with relief. Nick began handing Bill to him, who was leaning on Nick for support.

"I have to go back in for Laurie, before its too late," Nick gasped, sucking in the fresh air and ran back inside before his Dad changed his mind. He ran back up the stairs to the gap and didn't pause before leaping across it and ran up the corridor. Where Jake had indicated Laurie was. What would his mother think? That thought stopped Nick in his tracks. His mother. He still hadn't really gotten over it. If he died would his kids get over it? Or his Dad or even Lulu?

His thoughts were interrupted by a burning beam from the roof falling on him...


	3. Chapter 3: Life or Death

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1

Nick cried out as the end of the beam caught him and knocked him the ground with such force he was certain he's cracked some ribs. He was lucky though, he realized. Only the end of the beam was on him so he managed to get out from under it, which was quite painful as his chest throbbed and his back seared with pain from the flames. Nick got to his feet coughing. No sooner had he stood up when the floor seemed to shift. How odd he thought and almost ran back outside. He quelled his fear and reluctantly carried on ignoring the pain on his back and chest.

He came to the end of the corridor and saw a large metal pole lying diagonally in the way.

"Laurie?" he called out and winced as it made his chest tightened painfully.

"Nick? Please help me, I can barely breath..." her voice trailed off in a fit of coughing. Nick approached the bar and peer past it into the gloom. He could make out Laurie, she was bent down coughing and was clutching her arm. Without moving the metal, she was trapped.

"I'll try move the pole," he called and reached out to then flinched back, it was scalding to touch. Laurie noticed and Nick saw her disappointment, he felt so guilty looking at her the hopelessness in her eyes.

"It's okay Nick, just save yourself. I've lived a good life," her words might have convinced him if not for her eyes which he hadn't looked away from. She his friend, he couldn't just leave her and lose someone else he cared about. James. Alvin. His mother. No, he thought and steeled himself against the pain as he grabbed the pole. Pain shot to his hands as he heaved the pole out of the way, he smelt his skin burning and cried out in pain.

"Nick, look out!" Too late Nick saw another pole come flying towards him, it smashed into his right hand and wrist, slamming them against the brick wall and the momentum throwing him against the brick wall. He screamed and passed out.

Nick was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder and saying his name.

"What?" he groaned them suppressed a scream at the agonizing pain in his right hand and wrist. He glanced at the remnants of his mangled hand and squeezed shut his eyes miserably trying to block out the pain.

"We have to get out of here, the building is collapsing," Nick opened his eyes at her words, she looked as tired as felt. He nodded and stood clutching his mangled hand. Then led the way down the corridor.

The building kept shaking as they walked unsteadily down the corridor, he didn't know how long they had before it collapsed. Abruptly they came to the gap, Nick was surprised to find it was wider than before.

"I'll go first," Nick told Laurie. Taking a couple of steps back he ran and leapt across grabbing the side with his good left hand. He dangled in mid air for a moment surprised he'd made it. Then manged to climb up using his right elbow for support, all the while afraid of passing out from the pain. Eventually he lay gasping on the other side in a pool of his blood, from his hand/wrist. He could almost fall asleep...

"Nick!" Laurie yelled. Nick opened his eyes and stood up. She was standing on the other side, Nick noticed one of her arms lay limp at her side while the other one waved at him.

"Ready?" she called, Nick nodded absentmindedly. He watched her take a couple of steps back then run and jump. She started to fall short of Nick's side so reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand. She was heavier than he thought, Nick noticed while he pulled her up or maybe it was because he had lost so much blood or because of the smoke.

No sooner had Nick pulled her up then a section of the ceiling collapsed. Nick gasped in terror scooped Laurie up and ran.

Nick sped outside and put Laurie down, turning in a daze to see the building crumble.

"Nick, oh my god, your hand!" Nick hadn't noticed his Dad coming up beside him. He was so tired and his hand and wrist hurt so much. His Dad started wrapping his jacket around Nick's mangled hand and wrist.

"Gotta, gotta stop the bleeding. Put pressure on the wound and all that," his Dad was saying. Nick nodded. He was in so much pain and it was so hard to stay awake but Nick felt if he fell asleep, he wouldn't wake up. Nick heard sirens but ignored them.

"Dad," Nick began, struggling to speak through the agonizing pain, "I know that I haven't always... I know I'm not the perfect son but.." Nick broke off as he started to cry, "I... I love you Dad and... and I'm sorry that I'm such... such a disappointment to you, and I'm just sorry. I love you Dad. And please tell Lulu..." Nick gasped, he couldn't stay awake anymore. And then there was no more pain...


	4. Chapter 4: Flatline

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1

"Nick, Nick, Nick can you hear me? Nick!" Burton screamed at the limp body of his son. Nick had collapsed and Burton had caught him but he didn't think Nick was breathing anymore. Burton laid Nick gently on the ground and checked hid pulse. Nothing. Burton knelt beside Nick in a state of shock. Nick couldn't be dead, he just couldn't not his only child, not his son.

"Anyone, know CPR?" Burton asked detached.

"I do sir," said a man, Burton looked at him and noticed he was a paramedic, it was about time they'd got here. He was a young man probably only in his mid-twenties. Burton hoped he was qualified as the man knelt down beside Burton and checked Nick's pulse.

"No pulse," the man said loudly, "I'm starting chest compressions," and with that the man did. He sounded so matter of fact. Didn't he realize Nick's life was at stake? Burton's heart lurched at the thought and he felt sick. Nick's life.

Another paramedic knelt by Nick's other side and put a mask thing on his mouth with a big bubble thing on it and started squeezing it. Burton just watched feeling terrified looking at his lifeless body, but there is still a chance, he thought to himself, the paramedics were helping him. Silent tears streamed unashamed down his face.

"Come on Nick, you can't give up, you can't. Fight Nick, you have to fight this," Burton whispered tearfully. His thoughts turned to what Nick had said.

_"I..I love you Dad and...and I'm sorry that I'm such...such a disappointment to you..."_

Had Nick really thought he was a disappointment to him?

"He's not responding, get the paddles," the second older man said. Burton gasped, it wasn't working! He was gonna lose him, forever this time.

The first man removed the mask thing while the second man pulled open Nick's shirt. He got out the paddles while the other man put some wires on Nick. He them held the paddles over Nick's body and rubbed them together.

"Charging, clear," the second man said, there was a loud high pitched bleep and the man put the paddles on Nick, his whole body leaped, followed by a flatline.

"Still nothing, again,"

Had he really been angry at Nick earlier for being late to pick up a goddam car? How could he have thought it mattered at all?

The paddles came down again, Nick's body jerked again. Flatline.

"Still nothing, again,"

He was so proud of Nick, he always had been. He wasn't disappointed, how could Nick think that he was? Did he really treat him that badly? His mind refused to answer.

Flatline.

"Still nothing, again,"

This wasn't fair, less than an hour ago Nick had been fine and now he was fighting for his life and why? Because he'd wanted to help people. Nick shouldn't have to forfit his life for doing good, it wasn't fair.

Flatline.

"Still nothing, again,"

Nick looked so helpless lying there, like when he'd been born, so helpless and small. He'd swore to look after him but he hadn't, he'd sent him away because he didn't want to deal with Nick and so Nick had used drugs. It was all his fault.

Flatline.

"He's gone,"

"No, No, NO! He can't not my son, not now, not like this! You have to save, please, please try again! Just try again please," Burton pleaded desperately, he couldn't lose Nick.

"I'm sorry sir, but listen..." the first man began but Burton cut him off.

"No, _you_ listen. He's a good person, he..he just save like...nine people, he has two small children. He's my only child. Please just once more please, I'm begging you. One more try," Burton sobbed. Reluctantly the first man nodded.

"Once more, okay?" he said. Burton nodded.

"Charging, clear,"

Burton squeezed his eyes shut, please Nick he prayed with all his heart, please live. Nick had to live, he hadn't even said goodbye, he hadn't apologized for snapping at him in the car or anything else. Nick had died thinking his father was ashamed of him. He'd never know how much Burton loved him. He'd never see Anne or AJ grow up; talking, walking, first day of school. They'd never know their father, would'nt even remember him, they were too young, so young. You can't be dead Nick, you can't be selfish, I need you, your children need you, your work, even Lulu. Wake up Nick, please wake up, Burton begged in his mind.

There was a sudden beep. Burton opened his eyes.

"We have a pulse! It's weak but there is a pulse. Get him into the bus," the second man yelled.

"Thank you," Burton gasped as Nick was put onto a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance, "where are you taking him, can I come with him?" Burton asked, his heart soaring.

"We're taking him to Allegheny General, but you can't come with us. When you get there ask for Anthony Richards and I'll tell you what I can," said the first man.

"Thank you, I really appreciate all you've done for my son,"

Anthony nodded smiling and got into the ambulance. Burton watched the ambulance drive away, he felt so relieved as he went to Nick's car, the keys were still in the ignition so he drove straight to the hospital. Nick was alive, he was alive. Nothing else seemed to matter to him at that moment, his son was alive...


	5. Chapter 5: At the Hospital

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter 1

Lulu was in her car with her two children driving to the hospital. After Burton had told her what happened she'd asked him to put the phone on speaker in his pocket so that she'd hear what was happening and she had, she'd sat listening to Nick flatlining, she'd felt like she was dead too. She'd just sat there praying silently. It had forced her to realize again that no matter how hard she tried, she still loved him. It didn't matter what he'd done, she still loved him. His last words,

_"And please tell Lulu..."_

Her name had been hid very last word, she had been his very last thought. She'd cried with relief when she'd heard he was alive again and so (after grabbing the children, she couldn't leave them by themselves), she'd left for the hospital, praying silently again that Nick would still be there when she arrived.

Lulu pulled into a spot and hurriedly walked towards the hospital entrance pushing Anne and AJ in their nice new stroller, courtesy of Burton. Lulu was amazed it was such a beautiful day when such a horrible thing had happened. Nick was fighting for his life and here was the dazzlingly sun smiling in the sky, Lulu shook her head and went into the reception.

It was the typical hospital reception, busy and stinking of bleach. She made her way to the large oval desk in the corner. The receptionist was a plump black woman in, Lulu guessed her late twenties. The woman was wearing a pink cardigan with a hospital ID, currently she was on the phone and filing her nails. She'd didn't appear to have noticed Lulu at all.

"...so what did you think I did? I kicked his ass back out and told him to go back to his Mommy.." the woman was saying. It didn't sound like she was doing anything important so Lulu cleared her throat and politely interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Lulu enquired hesitantly. Instantly the woman looked up at her angrily and snapped

"What is it you want?"

"I'm trying to find someone, he was brought here from social services. He's badly injured."

"Name?" the woman said coldly looking at her computer monitor after putting the phone call on hold.

"Nick Fallin. F-A-L-L-I-N." The woman typed it in and peered at the screen then looked up shocked. Lulu's heart sank slightly. This couldn't be good.

"Fallin, Nicholas David. Caucasian male, late thirties?"

Lulu nodded and to her surprise the woman smiled at her.

"Didn't realise heroboy was married,"

"We're not married- wait did you just say heroboy?"

"Yea, don't you watch the news? I saw him live running from a collapsing building carrying some old lady, and that was after saving a bunch of other people. You're lucky. Wish I had a guy like that."

Lulu nodded still feeling shocked. That'd been broadcast live? Vaguely she wondered how Laurie was doing.

"He's in surgery at the moment. Dr. Alexander Greyson is working on him. He's one of the best surgeons around and was here for a conference, he's agreed to take heroboy's case," the woman continued happily standing up, "I'll take you to the waiting area." She came round the desk to stand beside Lulu. Lulu wondered if it was wise for the woman to leave her post but she didn't really mind, she wanted to be as close to Nick as possible.

"Are these your children?" the woman nodded to the stroller.

"Yeah," Lulu glanced at them. AJ was sleeping peacefully and Anne was content hugging her favourite blanket. They seemed fine. Completely unaware they may never see their Dad again. Anyone could see the resemblance between them and Nick. They all had the same blonde hair and Anne had her father's eyes, Lulu noticed as Anne looked at her. She almost started crying then, thinking of that. Nick was a good father to them, he adored them. At least, Lulu thought hating herself for thinking this, at least if Nick did die there'd still be a piece of him alive in his children. Lulu suddenly realized the woman was talking.

"They're beautiful children. Come on then Miss heroboy," she began to lead the way up a corridor, Lulu followed with the stroller.

"My name's Lulu, Archer. And by the way I'm sorry If I interrupted your call. I'm just worried about Nick."

"That's all right, I understand. Sometimes I just get bored and carried away talking to my sister. I'm Charlene Temple by the way."

They came to an area with a couple of chairs and Lulu noticed Burton sitting in one of them. As she approached he stood up. Lulu was shocked to see how much blood he was covered in, most of it was probably Nick's. She shivered, Nick must have lost alot of blood. That was not good.

"Hey, Lulu," Burton nodded as he came to her.

"I'll just go, I hope heroboy's okay," and with that Charlene turned and left.

"Heroboy?" Burton inquired looking dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you later, just tell me about Nick. I heard on the phone..." Lulu forced herself to continue not wanting to talk aloud about Nick's condition. Somehow it seemed to make the situation more grave.

"I heard him die, I know he was badly injured. How bad?"

"He's got some burns, cuts, bruises. Anthony says some of his ribs are broken and his right hand and wrist is completely shot to hell. Lulu, there was so much blood...so much," Burton shook himself, "Anthony says that this top surgeon guy-"

"Dr. Alexander Greyson?"

"Yeah, something like that. He says they might be able to save Nick's hand but they don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

"Anthony says he's in a bad way. He may not survive the surgery, they think his lungs punctured or something to do with smoke fumes. They don't know if he'll survive the surgery and Anthony says if Nick... dies again. He won't wake up or he'll be in a coma. He had a brain contusion too so they don't know about that either."

Lulu gasped. Nick was nowhere near safe yet. Burton bent down and picked up Anne. He held her close and gently kissed her head. Anne squealed with delight at the attention.

"Anthony says Nick's in good hands though. That guys supposed to be the best. Anthony says Nick has the best care. At least."

"Who's Anthony?" Lulu asked as they sat down in two of the seats.

"The paramedic who saved Nick's life, he's been very helpful. He says it'll be awhile before Nick's out of surgery. We just have to wait."

Lulu nodded and so they waited...


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Guardian and make no money from this

Lulu lost track of time sitting in that waiting room. All she could do was sit with her head in her head in her hands. All she could think of was Nick. She looked up every time someone walked by but no one knew about how Nick was doing. Burton seemed calmer, he was still holding Anne who had fallen asleep on his lap. He still looked as worried as Lulu felt, they didn't speak.

Burton left the waiting room a couple of times to deal with Anne and AJ's needs, 3 diaper changes and some baby food from the cafeteria. Lulu just stayed there throughout wishing someone could look after them through this, it must be boring for them stuck in a hospital waiting room with nothing to do. Unfortunately the only people Lulu would feel safe leaving them with would all be busy at this time and they couldn't put them in the play area without adult supervision, it was on another floor and neither Lulu or Burton wanted to be away from the waiting room for long.

Finally Lulu heard footsteps and looked up.

A man was standing there, dressed in doctor's scrubs. He was middle-aged with a prominent chin and touches of silver in his hair.

"Are you the family of Nicholas Fallin?"

Lulu leapt to her feet as he spoke, "Yes, yes we are. How is he? Is he okay?" Lulu looked pleadingly at him trying to see if he looked hopeful. To her disappointment his face remained impassive, she felt her heart sinking.

"He is alive but I wouldn't say he was okay," Lulu sat back down, both Burton and her sighing with relief, "his injuries are quite severe but things are looking hopeful," Lulu's spirits rose but she didn't smile in case she jinxed it, "his lungs were damaged by smoke inhalation but luckily they weren't punctured by his fractured ribs. He can breathe by himself but he is being given oxygen until his lungs have recovered more. He has third degree burns on his left hand and he has other first and second degree burns, but they should heal okay more or less. He has a contusion to his head but there is no damage to his brain, which is very good What I would be most concerned about is his right hand and wrist. It was severely injured and he has lost a lot of blood from it. However he has received blood transfusions and I have managed to save the hand, I have put it in a cast at the moment. It will take a long time to heal and he may not regain use of that limb fully. Barring infection or complications however, his future looks hopeful," the man smiled as he spoke.

Lulu was so happy she could have jumped up and down and sang. She caught Burton's eye and he looked ready to do the same. Instead Lulu replied calmly,

"Thank you, so much. Thank you Doctor...?"

"Alexander Greyson. And you're very welcome," he said still smiling, "would you like to see him? He should be waking up soon."

"Yes!" Lulu and Burton answered eagerly together. He walked off and Lulu followed with AJ in the stroller while Burton carried the still sleeping Anne. He led them trough some corridors to a private room in an area marked "post-op."

"He is in there sleeping. He should hopefully wake up in a few hours, usually we have set visiting hours but I always think it's nice to wake up and be surrounded by family. If there's any problems call for a nurse by pressing the call button. I should see you again when he wakes up and will be moved to another ward. Okay?"

Burton and Lulu nodded desperate to see Nick. Dr. Greyson smiled again and left them. Burton motioned for her to go first as Lulu entered the room and studied it carefully. It was a very square room with glass walls and blinds, there was also numerous soft chairs which looked much more comfy than the ones in the waiting room and there in the centre of the room, finally Lulu could see Nick.

Her heart swelled with love at the sight of him, even if he was barely recognizable. A blanket covered most of his body but his head and arms were still visible, his left hand was bandaged unlike his right which was in a large cast being suspended in the air. He was covered in tubes and wires, even Nick's face had the oxygen mask on it and his head was bandaged to but you could still see blond hair spilling onto the pillow. His eyes were closed and he looked so pale.

Poor Nick, she thought, but at least he was alive. That ws the main thing. As she nestled into a seat beside Nick she was forced to re-think thier relationship. How could she stay away from him when she loved him so much? Having to think of living without him made her blood run cold and she shivered at the memories of what she'd heard over the speaker, no she wanted to make a go of things and be a proper family. She would tell Nick when he woke up. Well when they were alone, she didn't exactly want to discuss their relationship in front of Burton.

So Lulu began waiting again. Not taking her eyes off Nick's handsome face, she and Burton waited...


	7. Chapter 7: Awake

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the medical info is inaccurate, my knowledge of it is limited to TV and Wikipedia. I'd like to thank everybody who's actually read this and apologize for the shortness of the chapter, I wanted to spend more time on my other story which is why I didn't upload this till now. Well anyway enjoy and please review!

Nick forced his gritty eyes open to peer around him. He was in a hospital, he realized and felt relief he was alive, particularly when he saw his family slumped around on hospital couches, even Lulu. Nick smiled to himself and noticed he had a weird mask on his face, Nick felt a jolt of terror that he couldn't move his right hand, panicked he looked at it. It was encased in a cast, Nick groaned inwardly, it felt like it had been buried in cement! At least it was still there, he thought as he surveyed the rest of his injuries.

His other hand was bandaged, but not buried in cement luckily, he also had some bandage on his head and around his shoulder. He probably had other injuries that the morphine was killing the pain for, but were unnoticeable from this view. Vaguely he wondered if this counted as being high. He discovered he could still move his legs and then grew bored, he had nothing to do and was worried about Laurie and those others. He hoped they were okay and longed to ask but didn't want to wake his Dad or Lulu, he had no idea how long he'd been out.

"Dada! Dada!" Nick looked and saw Anne bouncing up and down in the new stroller, Nick smiled at her recognition and wondered if she was as bored as him being the only other one awake. Nick removed the oxygen mask with his new favourite left hand to tak to her.

"Hi, Annie," Nick was surprised at how hard it was to breathe, but still rasped out the words and realized he was thirsty. Anne giggled and drooled at the mention of her name.

"Dada! Dada!" she squealed louder, delighted at his reply. He shushed her but it was too late. Burton and Lulu were already waking up. On seeing him she grinned from ear to ear, she was so beautiful when she smiled.

"How ya doing, Nick?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he gasped, making a mental note to think in short sentences for the time being. Lulu looked concerned.

"Do you want to put the mask back on? It should help you breathe until your lungs recover or something," she smiled again, "I stopped listening after he said you were alive,"

"Water first," Nick motioned to the water cooler beside the door, Lulu quickly poured him a drink and went to hand it to him. He tried desperately to grasp the cup but it was too heavily bandaged so Lulu got a straw from the baby bag, put it in the drink and moved the cup closer to Nick so he could drink. Nick smiled gratefully as the cool refreshing drink soothed his throat, he still felt stupid having to drink from a straw like that. Hopefully it was only temporary, Nick pondered what question to ask first.

"Laurie?" he managed to gasp then reluctantly put back on the mask.

"She's fine as far as I know. So are those others you saved, I'll check for you if you want. The only person who didn't make it was the pilot, apparently he was drunk out of his mind-"

"Nick! Your awake, thank god," Nick turned to see his Dad's delighted eyes smiling at him, he must've woken up, "you had us worried there son, really worried,"

"I'm sorry," Nick mumbled from behind the mask.

"Glad to see your awake Mr. Fallin," Nick turned to see the new speaker who'd entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Alexander Greyson, pleasure to meet you," he seemed nice enough, Nick decided, for a doctor. He'd never admit it aloud but he always resented that doctors hadn't saved his mother.

"He saved your life and your hand, Nick," Lulu was saying.

"It was an honour to save a hero's life," Nick was puzzled by this, him a hero?

"Although it was the paramedics who ultimately revived you," that confirmed his suspicions, he had died for awhile anyway. Probably why Lulu and his Dad had been so worried. Dr. Greyson questioned him on how he was feeling and poked him a couple of times then told him to rest for awhile. He injected something into Nick's IV and he felt himself drifting into sleep...


	8. Chapter 8: Burton's First Case

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello loyal readers, thanks again for reading but please, please, please review. I am dying for feedback here, even if its one word only, please review!

Burton hummed happily to himself on his way back from the men's room. Nick was doing great, it looked like he was going to be fine, it was going to be awhile before any of their lives completely returned to normal and Nick would be in hospital for a while but thinks were looking good. It had been two days since the fire and Burton was feeling much more relaxed. He'd even left the hospital to change out of his bloody clothes and to get more supplies for Anne and AJ, who'd been stuck in the hospital with Lulu and himself for two days.

Nick was awake now and needed the oxygen mask less, Lulu was helping him eat some lunch. Burton was both surprised, touched and annoyed that she was so concrned for him. Surprised as they hadn't been dating as she hadn't forgiven Nick, touched as it would make Nick happy as he still loved her and annoyed because he personally didn't like her, especially since she'd made Nick take drugs again and turned his life upside down.

"Damn!" Burton turned and saw a young woman scooping up some files she'd dropped. Burton went over to help her and suddenly recognized her, Emily something. She was a lawyer at LSP.

"Hey, Emily," he said kindly after they finished picking up the files.

"Hey, Burton,"

"Are you here to give Nick those files?" She looked slightly guilty as he asked this.

"Yeah, or Lulu. I know it sounds cruel but we are snowed under with cases, I'm doing my best but I can't physically be in different court rooms at once," Burton glanced through the glass at Nick, he and Lulu were laughing at something, he felt his heart soften.

"Do you have too bother them, they look so happy. Nick actually died two days ago, he really should rest. And Lulu just wants to be there for him... for some reason," Burton couldn't help but add that last part, Lulu's behaviour still puzzling him, it wasn't fair on Nick for her to play games with his heart, women!

"Unless you can find me another lawyer, I've got two cases both with unrescheduable hearings at the same time and everyone else is busy or sick,"

"Another lawyer? Like who?"

"Someone qualified in law and willing to take on a case in-" she glanced at her watch, "-half an hour,"

"I'll do it," Burton offered and they both laughed, then he thought why not? I am a lawyer and it can't be that hard.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she realized he's stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Emily smiled.

"You'll do then come on,"

*****

"So what's the case?" he asked her in the car on the way to the courtroom.

"A girl Christine Fullton, 9 or a boy Howard Trafford, 5. I'd rather you have Christine as I've been Howie's lawyer for almost a year, and I think it's important for him to trust me,"

"Sure, so what's her deal?"

"Mother died last year in a car crash, teacher noticed strange marks on her and she admitted her Dad hit her. Social services investigated and found Mr. Fulton's house a wreck and Mr. Fulton, a drunk. She's been removed from there, and has a custody hearing to decide where she should go. The social worker, Natalie Bedford will fill you in more when you get there,"

"So...errr...what do I do exactly?"

"She has an uncle and grandparents who want custody, ask her what she wants and try make it happen," Burton nodded nervously as she parked the car and got out. She quickly gave him the correct file and hurried in Burton at her heels.

"Burton Fallin meet Natalie Bedford, Natalie Bedford meet Burton Fallin," Emily said introducing a pretty red-head to him, they politely shook hands.

"Okay, good luck," and with that Emily hurried off.

"Nick's Dad, right?" she smiled at him as he nodded, "I wish I could say Nick talks about you, but he doesn't usually talk much," Burton laughed at this, typical Nick. he told her as much.

"So where's the kid?"

"Potty break. By the way, can you tell Nick thank you, for saving Laurie's life and those kids. It was pretty heroic of him, my husband showed me the footage on the news. I was glad to hear he was doing okay,"

"You weren't there then?"

"No, I was in court. Thank god,"

"I'm back," said a little voice, Burton looked down and saw a young girl, he assumed Christine. She had long brown hair, eyes and wore a frilly pink t-shirt, Burton could clearly see a bruise on her arm. Bastards, how could anyone hurt a child? He'd never dream of beating Nick, even if he was being difficult.

"Hi Christy, this is Burton Fallin. He's your lawyer," she looked at him and nodded.

"Do you know Nick Fallin? I saw him on the news saving that woman, that was so cool," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, he's my son," just how many people had seen the news anyway?

"Cool!" she said again.

"So, this court thing. Who do you want to live with, your uncle or your grandparents?"

"My Dad," she said without hesitation.

"Errr... you can't go with your Dad, sweetie. It has to be your uncle or your grandparents I'm afraid,"

"Why, is it because he hit me? He didn't mean it! He was just feeling weird because of drinking too much daddy beer," Burton pitied her and himself, what do you do when your client is child who wants her Dad?

"You have to pick,"

"No! I want my Dad, please, I want my Dad," she looked ready to cry. Burton felt a pang of guilt, was this how Nick had felt after his mother had died, when he'd sent him to boarding school?

"How about this, if you pick one, I'll make sure they only get temporary custody,"

"What's that mean?"

"It means if your Dad stops drinking daddy beer, he can get you back," he saw her face light up.

"Okay, I pick uncle Willie. He is really cool, he even has a attic! We had to go to his wedding to auntie Cynthie last month. She is really nice and smells pretty," she was positively beaming now, "and I can really go to my Dad if he's good?"

Burton nodded.

"Come on. we're up next,"

Burton entered the courtroom led by a smiling 9-year-old. He hoped he could win...

**Author's Note:**Hope you liked it, alot of dialogue. Now please review, you know you want to.


	9. Chapter 9: Only Temporary

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Sorry its so short, it was longer but I decided to cut it in half as I couldn't think of a good chapter title. Should be up soon and please review.

Burton entered the court room and took his place nervously beside Christine.

"Custody hearing for Christine Fulton," the judge was saying, Burton recognized her Judge Damsen, nice enough woman.

"Is that Burton Fallin representing the girl?" Damsen looked down smiling but surprised.

"Errr... Yes, your honour," he replied feeling awkward, her grin widened as she laughed softly.

"Glad to hear he's doing okay," shaking herself she seemed to remember why they were all here, "anyway what do social services recommend?"

"Both are good choices with solid homes, we recommend the grandparents though as they have a slightly higher income," Natalie Bedford replied as she stood.

"Uh-huh, what about Christine?" Burton stood up clearing his throat while Natalie sat.

"She would rather go with her uncle," he sat back down.

"Social services have no objections?"

"None,"

"Fine, I grant permanent custody to-"

"Wait! We ask that the custody is only temporary, incase her father gets back on his feet," he glanced at Christine and she smiled at him. The Judge looked curiously at him for a minute, then abruptly banged the gavel.

"Very well, temporary custody of Christine Fulton goes to her uncle William Gunther,"

"Thank you," Christine whispered to him as she ran to a youngish brown haired man and a petite woman beside him, Burton presumed her uncle and aunt. Natalie motioned for him to come closer to her.

"You're gonna have to talk to her father about this you know,"

"I know,"

"You are and your going to have to look more into the abuse," she smiled suddenly, "it was nice of you to try get her what she wanted. You never know," Burton nodded feeling awkward for some reason, like he'd stepped into someone else's private world. But on the other hand it was better than rotting away at home.

"Yeah, I should be getting back to Nick though,"

"Of course, I'll give you a lift if you like,"

"Sure Thad be great," he followed her out to her car and left for the hospital chatting easily with her. Burton, not for the first time, felt sad at the fact he found it easier to talk to a woman he barely knew than his own son, that was going to change he decided. Life was short, he and Nick didn't have forever to work through their problems. Burton vowed he'd improve this odd rift he'd always seemed to have with his son.

"We're here," Natalie announced suddenly as she pulled up next to the hospital.

"Thanks for the lift,"

"Thanks for filling in, there's much more cases than lawyers, especially with all this! And know Kate and Nick are off with Lulu too, what's going on with those two anyway? It's a good thing your working there,"

"It's only temporary,"

"Oh, right of course, even temporarily its good. Tell Nick that social services says hi," she smiled again as he got out of the car.

"I will, nice meeting you,"

"Nice meeting you too," she drove off leaving Burton alone with his thoughts as he trudged along to Nick's room. He felt thrilled that he'd be working again, temporarily of course He reminded himself firmly.

**Author's Note: **Now you've read please review, you know you want to, its so easy, just press the button...


	10. Chapter 10: Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter's so short, if you don't like complain.

Lulu laughed as Nick attempted to pick up his thin plastic spoon with his bandaged hand, he was failing miserably and had been at it for 5minutes, it was hilarious and both of them were pissing themselves laughing.

"I could feed it to you," she said after they'd calmed down. Nick looked at her stubbornly then somewhat hesitantly agreed. She easily picked up the spoon and fed him spoonful of jello.

"I feel like a baby," Nick moaned, Lulu just smiled at him and fed him another spoonful.

"I really appreciate you being here Lulu," Nick said suddenly serious, Lulu fed him another spoonful, it seemed like as good a time as any to talk.

"I've been thinking, alot, about us," she fed him another spoonful.

"And?" she put aside the jello.

"When you died... I heard it, I heard you die and my heart it just, just stopped," she looked deeply into his eyes, "and I realized that I didn't want to live without you, I love you Nick and I finally forgive you. I just want us to be a family, I want to give us another go. I love you so much and when push comes to shove, I don't want to lose you," Lulu realized she was crying and wiped away her tears.

"Really?" Nick smiled and she realized he was crying too, she nodded and returned his smile.

"I love you too Lulu, I was trying to say that when... when I died,"

"I know, when they finally let you out of here. You can stay with me and we'll see what happens,"

"I'd like that, alot," they sat there for awhile lost in each other's eyes.

"Hungy! Hungy!" squealed Anne, they both laughed happily at their daugher...


	11. Chapter 11: Visitors

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the guardian and get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but I am ill. Thank you again to all my readers and especially to hgriss, you're a star! Thank you so much for reviewing, glad to know somebody likes it.

"Hey Nick," Burton said as he returned to Nick's room in the hospital, "Lulu," he added nodding at her. Nick and Lulu both looked questionably at the file in his hands, he pretended not to notice their curious looks.

"Why did it take you two hours to go to the bathroom?" Nick asked bluntly.

"I wasn't in the bathroom, I was working,"

"Working?"

"Yes. That woman from LSP, Emily came by to get some help with cases. I didn't really wanna bother you guys so I kinda volunteered. I was in court representing this kid," Nick and Lulu both looked at him then laughed until Nick put the mask back on.

"I'm serious!" Burton protested, they seemed to sober up.

"You're always going on about being short-staffed so I'm gonna help out. Just until you're back on your feet. How hard can it be?"

"It's very different than being a corporate lawyer," Nick told him removing the mask again.

"You use to be a corperate lawyer and so did Emily, it can't be that hard,"

"Okay, okay you can help out. But it's still very different, you have been warned,"

"Knock knock," they all turned to look at the door, Laurie was standing there. She looked reasonably normal considering. She was wearing a hospital gown and robe and her left arm was in a sling and a cut on her face.

"Lorry!" applauded Anne, Burton couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hi Laurie," Lulu smiled kindly and patted the seat beside her, "come sit," Laurie returned the smile and sat next to her.

"How are you doing Laurie?" Nick asked concerned.

"Fine, well few cuts and that plus a broken arm but I think its much better than being dead. How are you?"

Nick shrugged, "I'll recover, glad you're okay,"

"Likewise, I would have visited you sooner but I wasn't allowed to leave my bed,"

"I know how that feels," Nick glanced at his cast which was suspended in the air by wires.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving my life,"

"Your welcome I guess, but it wasn't that big a deal,"

"It was my life Nick, that's a big deal to me," Burton was amused as Nick's cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"Hey, are you Nicholas Fallin?" said a young man in the doorway.

"Err.... yeah,"

"I'm Brad Wintrough, from the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, I'd like to interview you,"

"Why?" Nick looked dumbfounded as he put the mask back on. Crap, he and Lulu hadn't gotten round to telling him about being on the news yet.

"Well, you are a hero. People like reading interviews with heroes," Nick looked even more confused as he took off the mask again, Burton hoped this wasn't tiring him to much.

"How am I a hero exactly?"

"Well you saved 9 people from a collapsing building hit by an airplane. You don't see that everyday,"

"Firefighters save people all the time, go bug them,"

"Not on live TV they don't,"

"Live TV!?"

"Err... yeah, didn't you know? You're the most famous person in Pittsburgh right now,"

"I don't really wanna be interviewed, right now," Nick said composing himself slightly.

"Please Mr. Fallin? My editor will be so pleased if I get to interview you,"

"No,"

"No?"

"No, now leave my son alone you rotten leech!"

"If I could just have five minutes-"

"No!" Nick said more forcefully then coughed and put the mask on. Wintrough looked slightly guilty.

"Some other time then," he said slinking away like the slimy bastard he was, for crying out loud! Nick had died two days ago, bloody media, Burton thought bitterly. He went tell Nick this and saw he was asleep. Oh well, he needed his rest. Sitting back in the chair Burton picked up the file.

"What's with the file?"

"Haven't you heard? Burton's working at LSP temporarily,"

"Really?" Laurie laughed. Why did everyone keep acting that? She must have seen his annoyed expression for she said, "well they're always short staffed, it's good that they'll get the extra help,"

He nodded and smiled at her as she began chatting to Lulu, Burton turned back to his file and began to read...


	12. Chapter 12: Advice

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, don't own guardian, no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much to hgriss and christyzachman for reviewing, you guys are the best, it's nice to know some people are enjoying it. So here's chapter 12, focuses more on Burton's case but I will get back to Nick next chapter. Enjoy!

"I'm gonna go talk to this girl's father," Burton announced as he stood up, he'd just finished reading the file and was eager to do a good job on his first case, even if it meant leaving Nick.

"Good for you," Laurie said also standing, "I should get back to my room, my son said he'd be here at 5 and its quarter to now," she smiled, "Tommy likes to be early. I'll see you soon Nick," she said as she left.

"Bye Laurie, bye Dad," he added as Burton retrieved his coat and went to the door.

"See you soon son,"

Before long Burton was standing outside the address in the file, feeling quite nervous he was forced to admit. He studied the house, it was a typical house save the windows were filthy, the grass overgrown and the pathway littered with empty bottles and cans of cheap beer.

He wondered if he'd be able to keep his word, this didn't look good. But according to the file he'd only hit her a few times and their was no history of prior abuse. Neglect yeah, she mainly got her food from school meals and this place was filthy. It didn't look like the man had taken his wife's death well but he didn't seem like a monster either.

Carefully avoiding the cans and bottles Burton stood before the brown door and pressed the door bell, it chimed a simple ding dong, the door was then opened violently by a man, Burton assumed he was Christine's father. He had wild brown hair and blood shot eyes, his clothes were filthy and he reeked of rum.

"What d'ya want?" he slurred drunkenly at Burton.

"I'm a lawyer, I'm here to talk to you about your daughter," Burton said calmly, not entirely sure what to say as he wasn't use to dealing with people like this.

"Christy? Have ye come to give 'er back?" he looked hopeful.

"Sort of, I need to talk to you about it. Preferably when your sober," Fulton ran his hands through his hair and opened the door wider, stepping aside to allow Burton room to enter.

"I's'll get some coffee or sommat," he slurred and went off into the kitchen. The corridor didn't look much nicer than the yard except instead of grass there was dust and junk.

"Take a seat in the err... front room, on the left," Fulton called from the kitchen. Burton did so, he could see why social services thought it was inappropriate, the place was a dump. Burton suddenly had a new found appreciation for his housekeeper. He sat down carefully on the beat up couch, trying to ignore the overpowering stench offending his nostrils. Fulton returned a few minutes later with two coffee cups he handed one to Burton and kept the other, the mugs were chipped but it seemed like the guy was trying. He took a sip cautiously, half expecting it to be poisoned and was relieved it wasn't.

"We haven't formally met Mr...?"

"Fallin, Burton Fallin,"

"I'm Harrison Fulton, you can call me Harry. So about my daughter, can I get her back? I missed the court thing didn't I?"

"Yeah you did miss the court thing, it's actually called a shelter hearing though-"

"Hang on a second..." Harry said as he put down his coffee and looked through a pile of junk pulling out a notepad and pencil, he began writing.

"Shelter hearing, right? Carry on,"

"I represented your daughter. Custody went to your brother-in-law William Gunther but I made it temporary so you can get your daughter back if you clean up your act,"

"What would I need to do exactly?"

"Well you need to get this place cleaned up, it's pretty errr...." Burton tried to think of a polite way to say filthy.

"Yeah it's a pig sty I know, so clean it up. What else?"

"You'd need to take parenting classes, get a job and most importantly deal with your drinking problem," Harry, who had been writing all this down as he spoke stopped at the last point.

"Deal with my drinking problem, like how?"

"Go to rehab or AA meetings or something. I can get you some brochures if you like," Burton felt uncomfortable mentioning rehab, it made him think of Nick going to rehab. He felt the familar twinge of guilt, and anger at Lulu.

"That'd be good," Harry said putting down the notepad, "I really screwed up huh? I didn't realize how fucked up everything was til they took her away," he picked up his coffee again.

"If you do those things you do have a good chance of getting her back,"

"I know, if she'll ever forgive me,"

"I think she already has," Harry smiled slightly at this.

"I bet you think I'm a loser who doesn't deserve my kid back, like all those others. You all think alcohol, there's no way in hell he could ever be a good father, especially after hitting her-"

"I don't think that. I think that we all try our best but, but sometimes we make mistakes and just don't realize it until it's almost too late," Burton told him honestly, desperately missing Nick all of a sudden, "what's important is that you do realize and you have a chance to make things right. And you should do it, because if not, it really will be too late,"

Harry nodded and they were quiet for a time as they finished their coffee. Harry took him to the door.

"Thank you Mr. Fallin, I will try my best," he offered his hand and Burton shook it.

"I'll bring you those things soon, okay? And your welcome, I wish you luck," with that Burton returned to his car feeling oddly happy. He hoped the guy would take his advice, he hoped he would be able take his own advice...


	13. Chapter 13: Talk

**Disclaimer: **Don't own guardian no profit from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my readers and especially to christyzachman and to hgriss for reviewing, thanks guys.

Burton came back to Nick's room and was surprised to find Lulu and the kids gone.

"I convinced her to go home and get some rest," Nick answered his question before he asked it, "it's not healthy to spend too much time in a hospital,"

"You're in a hospital,"

"And I'm unhealthy," Nick smiled slightly at his own joke and Burton smiled too as he sat down beside Nick.

"I'll go home then soon but first I wanted to talk to you," he looked at Nick's unreadable expression acutely aware of the bandage around his head, "when you came out of the building, what you said. Do you really think I'm disappointed in you?"

"Yeah, you always moan I work at LSP and I did get fired, then there's being quiet and the drugs and drink. You must be ashamed of me, I've caused you nothing but trouble," Nick looked away, "I failed you,"

"No you haven't Nick, and I'm not ashamed of you," Nick turned back to look at him, "I'm the one that should have treated you better. I've never really appreciated you, until I realized I could lose you. I screwed up, really screwed up sending you away after Anne... died, it must have been so hard on you and I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most,"

"It's okay Dad," Nick said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"No its not Nick, I hurt you so much and you forgive me and I want to make things right because we don't have forever. I'd be lying if I said you were the perfect son and your not exactly what I imagined having a son to be like, but I still love you Nick and there's no son I'd rather have, I'm proud of you and I don't want you to die thinking that I'm not. I want you to know I love you, you're a good man, better than you think you are,"

"Really? Cause I always thought I wasn't good enough and that you didn't want me,"

"Of course I wanted you Nick, your my son. My only son, how can you think that?"

"When you left you said to Mom, you said `I'm through with you both` and then you sent me away because I'm a screw up,"

Burton just hugged Nick close, surprised at how much Nick seemed to believe that. He again felt a pang of guilt. Nick finally seemed to calm down and Burton realized he was asleep, he lay him gently down and wiped away his own tears. He considered staying but thought Nick'd prefer it if he went home, Nick was alive and he would be there when he went to visit tomorrow.

* * *

"Nicholas Fallin?" Nick jerked awake at the mention of his name.

"Yes?" he yawned it was night.

"I'm detective Charlie Sullivan-"

"No, no I'm clean now," Nick said instantly panicked he was clean why were the police bothering him, "I finished my probation and I swear I'm clean no drugs or drink,"

"I'm not here about that, I just need your statement about the incident," Nick instantly relaxed as the detective sat down and took out a tape recorder.

"Mind if I record this?"

"No," Sullivan nodded and pressed record.

"This is detective Charles Kyle Sullivan interviewing witness from the social services plane crash incident. Please state your full name, age and profession,"

"Nicholas David Fallin, 37 and I'm a lawyer. I run legal services of Pittsburgh," Sullivan nodded at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"So were you in social services when the plane crashed?"

"No, I was on my way there to talk to Laurie about a new case and pick up the appropriate files,"

"Who is Laurie?"

"Laurie Solt, she's a social worker," he nodded again.

"Okay, so you got there and then what?"

"Kate Shaw, another lawyer who runs children's legal services, came up and told me people were trapped inside and that the building was collapsing. She said help wouldn't come in time," Nick swallowed remembering the panicked conversation, he was glad Lulu and his Dad weren't here, "so I ran in to save them,"

"Pretty heroic of you,"

"There were some children unaccounted for and Laurie is a personal friend of the family. So I ran in and found the janitor, he had a twisted ankle or something,"

"Janitor have a name?"

"Bill something, I'm not sure," Sullivan motioned for him to continue, "then I saw the kids across a gap in the floor. There were six kids plus Jake Straka, he's a lawyer works at my old firm, he's married to Kate Shaw that's why he was there. We got them across and Jake told me Laurie was trapped further in, so I decided to come back for her later. We got the kids out and I helped Bill to the exit,"

"Then you went back for your friend?"

"Yeah," Nick winced inwardly at the painful memories, "a beam sort of fell on me while I was looking for Laurie but I got free and eventually found her, she was trapped behind some hot metal thing, it was so hot I could feel my skin burning as I moved it but I did and then... some other bar swung right into my other hand and mangled it against the wall, then I passed out," Nick could clearly the agonizing pain, he remembered screaming it hurt so much, "but she woke me up and we headed for the exit, barely making it across the gap. The building was collapsing so I scooped up Laurie and fled, we only just made it, and then I died,"

"And were revived," said Sullivan as he pressed stop on the recorder, "that was very heroic Mr Fallin, congratulations. On behalf of the city I thank you,"

"I didn't do that much," he said embarrased. Sullivan just smiled and said goodnight as he left. Nick fell uneasily asleep dreaming of bright fire and searing pain...


	14. Chapter 14: Recovery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the guardian and get no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my computer is broken so I have less acess to a PC, and I was back in school too :( I apologize again if my medical knowledge is inaccurate although I did a load of reasearch online before writing it and then my Dad wanted his laptop back so I couldn't update it till now. I know I wake up early on a Saturday aren't I weird? Anyway I hope you like it, (please review if you do). Thanks to all my readers for reading and hgriss and christyzachman for reviewing :) Read on...

"Goodmorning," said Dr Greyson as he entered the room.

"Morning Dr Greyson," Nick replied, pleased he was finally sounding like himself and hadn't needed the mask at all yesterday.

"Please call me Alex, I like to be on a first name basis with my patients," Greyson smiled as he approached Nick who was alone, Lulu and his Dad didn't usually visit till the afternoon, "it's been a week since you were admitted and I need to check on your burns, especially your hand,"

Nick nodded as Greyson began to unravel the dressing on his hand, Nick forced himself to look at the hand, nurses had changed it before but he had looked away unlike now. It was red and blistery with the palm and finger tips being leatherly and black. It looked disgusting, like an aliens hand or some kind of monster. It was basically a black handprint on blistery red skin. It was tender too and quite painful even with painkillers.

"Necrosis, I'm going to have to remove that skin surgically, its dead," Greyson explained and Nick nodded numbly, "can you move it? Try flexing your fingers,"

Nick did so and was both pleased and shocked his fingers moved, pleased his hand wasn't useless but shocked the weird looking thing was an extension of his arm.

"That's good Nick, do you mind if I call you Nick?" Nick shook his head, "that means that the nerves aren't completely destroyed and after I've removed the tissue and grafted some skin it should be fully functional,"

"That's good," Nick said as Greyson redressed the hand.

"Needs to be dressed like this to prevent infection. I'll show you how to change the dressing yourself before you're discharged and I'll show your father and wife too so they can help you change the dressing. It's easier with someone helping you or doing it for you," Greyson continued happily, Nick was surprised by his friendliness, most doctors he knew were cold and distant like the guy who'd treated his mother.

"Lulu's not my wife she's sort of... well it's just complicated," Nick spluttered hopelessly. Greyson just nodded as he finished applying the dressing, "what about my other hand?"

"Your hand and wrist were shattered, I had to reconstruct it completely. It should take 4-6 months to heal and then you've got to go to physical therapy and see if how much function can be regained,"

"Function?" Nick asked confused, wouln't it just heal and be normal again?

"The nerves and tendons and everything was damaged, I did my best but the function will most likely be impaired and limited. Successful physical therapy can make your hand and wrist fully functioning again," he added hopefully.

"What's the odds of that? It's my right hand and I'm right-handed, being a lawyer I need to sign stuff and fill out forms,"

"I couldn't even begin to guess the odds, at least not until the bones are healed. You'll have to try adapt to bring left-handed I'm afraid," Greyson said calmly but looked sympathetic, "you'll probably find when you've adapted to being left-handed you'll stay left-handed,"

"At least I still have hands," Nick muttered thoughtfully, difficult was better than being dead. Greyson continued to diagnose Nick, most other things were minor and not a problem, his back and shoulder had some nasty second degree burns but they were healing fine as was his head contusion.

"You are really healing remarkably well Nick," Greyson smiled and then became more serious, "would you like me to schedule you for surgery so we can remove the necrotic tissue and give you a skin graft?"

"Yeah," Nick agreed, anything to get him better faster, "what happens in a skin graft though?"

"We remove skin from your thigh and put it on your hand instead," Greyson explained.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Schedule away," Nick said again, Greyson smiled and nodded, "what about my family? Should I tell them now?"

"They should be back to see you before you go into surgery,"

"That's great then and how soon after should I be able to go home?" Nick asked hopefully, he was bored out of his mind watching pointless TV and he missed doing things. It was hard going from constantly busy to stuck in bed and he was also worried about LSP and how it was running without him.

"Barring complications, it might be less than a week," Greyson said as he stood up to leave.

"Excellent, thank you very much Dr Grey- Alex," Nick corrected.

"It's my pleasure," Greyson smiled as he left and Nick leaned back in his bed wondering how his Dad was doing at LSP...


	15. Chapter 15: The Skin Graft

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the guardian, no money from this

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my readers for reading and especially hgriss and christyzachman for reviewing :) This chapter isn't really that great but in the next chapter Nick's gonna get to home, hooray! Also sorry I didn't update sooner but my Dad wanted his laptop back before I went to school so I'm uploading this in recess quickly. So anyway read on and please review :)

Burton walked into LSP nervously, he had been there many times before but never as an employee, even if it was only temporary. Emily saw him and waved him over.

"Here's your next case, you can use my office if you need, any questions ask somebody else because I gotta go to court," she said as rapidly and quickly as she could.

"But..."

"Ask someone else, I really have to go," and without another word he walked off and left leaving Burton with yet another new file. He already had 12 open cases in like a week! Nick had been right, this was very different to being a coperate lawyer but he wasn't about to give up...

* * *

Nick opened his eyes to find himself still in the hospital, Lulu was reading Anne a story and his Dad was frowning over casefiles. He glanced up at the clock, damn! Had he really slept that long?

"Hey," Nick said drawing their attention, the turned to look at him smiling. Nick was amazed how happy he was to see them there, with him even though they were busy.

"Hey son, glad to see you're awake," his Dad beamed at him.

"Yeah. Are you thirsty?" Lulu inquired concerned.

"Dada! Dada!" clapped Anne happily.

"Actually, I've gotta tell you something. I would of told you earlier but I was asleep..." Nick took a breath before continuing, "in half an hour I'm going into surgery-"

"Surgery! Why?" his Dad asked looking puzzled.

"They're giving me a skin graft because my hand... the skin is necrotic, it's dead, it needs to be cut away and replaced," Nick was impressed he managed to say that with a straight face. Lulu and his Dad looked horrified however.

"That sounds horrible," moaned Lulu.

"I don't have much of a choice," Nick replied sighing, "I'll be fine, don't worry," Nick forced a weak smile at them. They went silent but still looked worried, except Anne who smiling as she turned the pages of the book.

"Hello," said Greyson cheerfully as he entered the room carrying a clipboard, "I just came to get you for the surgery,"

"I thought you said it was half an hour?" his Dad complained.

"Oh, sorry that clock must be slow. Very slow," commented Greyson, "are you ready Nick?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

* * *

Lulu yawned and stretched in the seat, Burton glanced up at her from the file he was reading.

"If you're tired Lulu, just go home," he told her bluntly.

"I'd rather wait till Nick wakes up," Lulu answered stubbornly, "how's it going at LSP?" she changed the subject tactfully, heaven forbid Nick to wake up and find them arguing.

"Good. Fine. Different, very different, I can see why you and Nick are always complaining about it. I'm drowning in cases at the moment," Lulu couldn't help but laugh as Burton spoke, he looked at her curiously.

"You'll get used to it Burton," she replied when she'd finally stopped laughing. Quietly she sipped her water and sat back in the chair.

"About you and Nick..." Lulu turned to Burton as he began speaking, "are you together again?"

"Yes," Lulu said simply and Burton nodded slowly, they both turned as Greyson peeked his head in the door.

"Nick probably won't be awake till morning, you might aswell go home," Greyson gave them a smile as he spoke.

"How soon do you think he'll be able to come home?" Lulu asked hopefully.

"With any luck... maybe two weeks at the very least," he answered the question levelly before stepping fully into the room, "when he does go home, it would be best if he was staying with someone,"

"He's gonna stay with me. He agreed," Lulu cut in swiftly before Burton could argue, he still scowled at her however.

"Right... You do realize your gonna have to help me with stuff. For awhile his hands will have limited or no functionality and the wound dressing will have to be changed, monitering his medication... It'll take a while for him to recover and he may never completely," Greyson told them, Lulu appreciated his honesty.

"I know, but we'll get through it," she answered still feeling hopeful and eager for him to be come home.

"Nick's a fighter and we'll be there for him. It'll be fine," Burton added to which Greyson smiled again.

"Good, I'm glad. Now seriously go home and get some sleep, he probably won't be awake till midday at the earliest,"

"Okay," Burton and Lulu reluctantly agreed before collecting their stuff and saying goodbye to Nick.

"Remember to call us, the second anything changes, the very second, you hear me?"

"I will Mr Fallin, and don't worry, the skin graft went very well. Goodnight," Greyson smiled at them again before his pager beeped, he quickly checked it, "ah, sorry gotta go, Mrs Rose just went into cardiac arrest," and he hurried off to attend this matter.

Lulu pushed the stroller into the parking lot, closely followed by Burton.

"Goodnight," she called as they headed in the opposite directions in which they'd parked their cars.

"Goodnight," he called back.


	16. Chapter 16: Checking Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the guardian, no money from this

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all my readers for reading and especially hgriss and christyzachman for reviewing :) This chapter's pretty short but I'm tired so here you go

Nick stood in his hospital room grinning broadly to himself, finally he was getting out of this place. No longer would he have to be stuck in a bed boring himself with daytime TV, he had actually got used to the disgusting sting of bleach but no more. He was going home! Well with Lulu, which was basically home and then hopefully back to work. He was really hoping LSP was doing okay, and he was curious to see how his Dad was doing working there.

"You know Nick, maybe it would be better to stay in hospital for just a little bit longer at least..." Nick scowled at his father and he trailed off.

"Let us go then," Lulu said as she began wheeling the strolller to the door, Nick readily followed and Burton behind them.

"Have you signed the release papers?" his Dad asked worridly as they went down the corridors towards the exit.

"Yes," he and Lulu said together rolling their eyes, it'd been like that the last couple of days. His Dad was paranoid about Nick's health all of a sudden. While he was touched his Dad cared, Nick desperately hoped that he'd calm down once things got back to normal.

"Hey, Anthony!" they stopped and turned as his Dad called out happily to a passing paramedic.

"Hello," the man approached smiling. Anthony? How did his Dad know...? Nick nearly smacked himself as realization hit him, this was the paramedic who's saved his life.

"Thank you," Nick said gratefully," for saving my life," he added incase he didn't realize who he was.

"Just doing my job," Anthony said waving it off, "glad to see your doing okay."

"Aren't we all?" his Dad laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you but I really have to go. It's my wife, she just went into labour," Anthony explained widening his grin. They all added their congratulations before he hurridly left in the direction of the maternity ward.

"Nice man," Lulu muttered as they went outside into the parking lot. Nick half smiled at the gentle breeze and glorious sunchine, both of which had been denied to him while he was stuck in hospital, it felt so good to be out of there. Not that the staff weren't nice or anything, he just liked not being in a bed 24/7 with nothing to do.

They strapped the kids in and folded up the stroller before popping it in the trunk and getting in the car.

"Nick, you know you can still go back inside the hospital if you're not up to leaving today," his Dad added nervously from the backseat.

"I'll be fine Dad," Nick assured him as they drove off...


	17. Chapter 17: Back to Work

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the guardian, make no money from this etc.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long time since I last updated, just been busy with my other stories and homework, sorry. Thanks so much to hgriss and christyzachman for reviewing :) hope you like the chapter...

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and glanced around the dark room, he smiled to himself. Today was Monday, he could finally see how things were running without him and how his Dad was doing working there.

He had been adapting well over the weekend. His left hand was basically useable despite having to wear a compression glove, he could basically use it normally as long as he didn't try and do extremely delicate things like needle work or painting by numbers. His right hand was another matter, it was like having a lump of concrete as opposed to an arm.

Nick didn't mind too much, he was getting used to it and he was glad to be alive. He had his Dad, his kids, a great job and also Lulu. He glanced at her sleeping beside him and smiled slightly, his life could be alot worse.

"Morning," he said smiling after the alarm began beeping with its high pitched whine.

"Morning," she replied returning his smile, "I take it you still wanna work today?"

"Uh-huh."

"Fine," she agreed getting out of bed,

Getting dressed was pretty awkward, he was determined to be independent but it was pretty hard to get dressed one-handed so Lulu helped him. They were just finished when AJ started crying, probably ready for his breakfast and listening to his rumbling stomach so was he.

Breakfast was fun, they had porridge which Nick could easily eat unaided. He even gave his kids a few spoonfuls much to their delight. He couldn't help but feel happy at breakfast with the kids and Lulu, like a proper family. Lulu went to do the dishes while he entertained the kids with building blocks while he waited for his Dad to pick him up.

"Your Dad's here," Lulu called from the kitchen and he jumped up happily, he really couldn't wait to get to LSP, he really was afraid everything would have gone to hell without him.

"Still sure you wanna come back to work so soon? After all you nearly died," began his Dad immediately as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Nick insisted grabbing his coat.

His Dad sighed and didn't look convinced as he went to kiss Lulu goodbye, she smiled and wished him good luck before he went with Burton to LSP.

It was weird being back to all the hustle and bustle associated with work after such a long break, not that he minded he did love his job although it was slightly unnerving in a way how everyone was doing OK without him but in another way he was pleased that everything hadn't gone to hell while he was gone.

"Nick? How wonderful to see you doing to well," exclaimed Emily in her usual friendly way as she came over to the, "Burton, here's a case for you," she added grabbing one from the pile she was carrying and handing it to him, "already waiting in your office."

"`Your office?`" repeated Nick curiously as his Dad's cheeks became scarlet.

"Well it's not really my office but I had to work somewhere," his Dad explained shifting nervously.

"It's fine Dad," said Nick surpressing a smile as he waved it off, "go on then, you seem busy. Emily will fill me in."

"Okay... but if you feel to tired or ill just y'know come get me and I'll take you home."

"I'll be fine," scoffed Nick rolling his eyes before his Dad shuffled off, "so my office?"

They went into his oddly quiet office and she filled him in on what had happened and about the influx of cases they'd had due to the loss of the Kate Shaw's place, lots of immediate cases had been given to them while others had been postponed. Things were quieting down now apparently, which was good. He was impressed by how well his skeletal supply of lawyers had done.

No court cases for him but he had a stack of paperwork to occupy him for the time being, stuff to read, stuff to sign... It still beat doing nothing in a hospital bed all day. Despite insistance he was fine, his Dad regulary came to check on him throughout the morning but the frequency of visits were becoming less so Nick assumed his Dad realized he was fine. Well fine enough to work anyway, he added glancing at the lump of cast he had.

Nick quickly discovered a kind of major problem. He was right-handed and while using his left for most things was fine, writing was not. After his first signature came out in a baby-ish scrawl he started practising on blank pieces of paper, he wasn't impressed though Anne or AJ could do a helluva lot better if he was honest.

He kept at it though alternating between reading files and practising his signature, any files that need his signature he placed in a pile to come back to when he'd gotten the hang of it more. Thankfully by the time his Dad came to take them out to lunch he had mastered some semblance of a normal signature, he still made a mental note to practise writing with his left hand at home.

Normally Nick tended to skip lunch but considered it pointless as having lunch seemed to ease his father's worry, which was great. Nick was surprised however by the people who pointed to him smiling and muttering the word `hero.` He was used to the hospital staff saying tha but he had assumed it was just them trying to keep up his spirits, apparantly he was wrong...


End file.
